My Little Christmas Tree (Eng)
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: A very old story. When Jack Frost met Little Elsa for the first time. And celebrated Christmas together. And cried together in that Christmas Night. Jack/kid!Elsa. Mind to review? :D


**My Little Christmas Tree**

**Pairing : Jack Frost 'ROTG' x Queen Elsa 'FROZEN'**

**Disclaimer : Jack Frost (c) DreamWorks, Queen Elsa (c) Disney, FF (c) me**

**Warnings : CROSSOVER. A little bit OOC. Jack/kid!Elsa. Time is taken when they were kids.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a December night in decades ago. When a kingdom live peacefully, headed by a wise king and fair queen, with their two sweet daughters, as well as peaceful population.

Prosperous kingdom. The trade developed. Natural resources were abundant charm wrapped in the beauty of nature—mountains, hills, lakes, sea, and others. Democratic leadership.

Arendelle.

That's the name of the kingdom.

The snow covered roads and rooftops, water began to freeze, the snow fell gently. A young man with snow white hair and blue eyes was floating in space while holding a staff with a G-shaped arch, resembling a shepherd's crook.

Wait.

You said floating?

Yes, floating.

Being in the air without any ground—just air only.

The wind was howling, made that young man's brown cloak dancing. His white skin didn't indicate that he felt the cold at all. He is Jack Frost. The Spirit of Winter.

His blue eyes used to see the sights of Arendelle—more on the Castle. He floated down and soon landed his foot on the edge of a large window in the Great Hall. He looked into the room.

Two girls playing snow in it.

Hey, wait a minute! Why there is snow in the room?! What's wrong with Arendelle?

It turned out that the snow was coming from a palm of blond little girl with blue eyes—she has the power of ice. She was fired a frost from her palm and there was a gentle snowfall fell down.

"Kyahaha! Elsa, more snow! More snow! Create more, Sis!" the other little girl with strawberry blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes said to blond girl.

The blond girl—named Elsa—spreaded her big smile, once again she raised her hands and let the frost soar into the sky.

"Snow! Snow!" Anna—strawberry blonde haired girl—ran around the Great Hall. She kept running and then she fell and immediately move both her arms and legs and shouted happily, "Snow Angel!"

"Anna, your hair will tangle if you like that!" said Elsa. But then she laughed and immediately following Anna.

"And you talk about tangled hair?" said Anna, smiled slyly.

Elsa pursed her lips, "I don't care about tangled hair if I can have fun, right?"

Jack smiled. The little girl was right. Having fun didn't have to think about anything. Your hair got tangled, dirty clothes, smell bad, would fall, fun still fun. Made your heart felt relieved and happy.

"Elsa, Anna, it's midnight!" the King's voice echoing in the room after he opened the big door. He was accompanied by his wife, the Queen, Elsa and Anna's mother.

"That's right, Dear… It's late, and here is full of snow and cold. And look at you without wearing warm clothes! You'll get sick!" her tone sounded worried.

The girls pursing their lips.

"Do not show that face. Now go to sleep!" The father replied.

"Yes, Dad…" they both answered.

"Elsa, can you remove the snow, Honey? The Christmas tree and the presents under it sank in your snow." Said their mother.

Elsa nodded, "Yes, Mom."

"Come on, Anna. Let your big sister clean up the Great Hall. We 'll take you to your room. Elsa, do you want us to accompany you?"

Elsa shook her head slowly, " No. Thank you."

Their father and mother nodded and then led out Anna off of the Great Hall.

"Good night, Elsa." Anna said to Elsa.

Elsa smiled, "Good night, little sis. Have a nice dream," she said.

The three of them walked out and immediately closed the door, leaving Elsa alone there.

Elsa exhaled sadly, "Why we must sleep when we were having fun, anyway?" She puffed out her cheeks.

Jack—who had been seen them—chuckled by watching Elsa's expression, "This little Princess is really funny, " he said.

"I'm sorry if this looks funny in your eyes, Sir." Elsa glared , "Why don't you help me clean up the snows rather than calling me 'funny'?"

Jack's eyes widened. He saw Elsa was staring straight at him.

Yep, at him. At Jack Frost. At him who in decades couldn't be seen because he is a Spirit .

Jack drifted down after he opened the window of the Great Hall . He floated right in front of Elsa who is now crossing her arms, "…You can see me?"

"Yes, clearly. So could you help me?"

"Wait , you… can really see me?" Jack was surprised. I mean, come on! No one can see him before!

Elsa rolled her eyes, tired, "Very clearly. Though I was confused when I said to Anna that there was 'a strange white-haired boy who could fly and carry a weird staff was outside the window looking at us playing in the snow here,' she didn't believe it, but still, I can see you." Said that eight-year-old girl.

"You can really see me!" Jack exclaimed cheerfully. He soon drifted circling in the Great Hall.

"Is that mean you're not going to help me to take care of this, or what?"

Jack floated down and pulled Elsa's body, carried her into the air and then hugged her, "Of course I will be very happy to help you, little girl!"

"Kyahaha! I'm flying! And—my name is Elsa!" Elsa's voice sounded annoyed. Her name is not 'Little Girl ', her name is 'Elsa', you know.

"Okay, okay, Elsa~ Let's go down and immediately clean up all your deeds!"

"You say that as if I was a very bad child."

"Oh, no need to worry. Your name will not exist in Santa Claus' 'Naughty List'," Jack soothing Elsa. He dropped the little girl and quickly scrambled up Elsa's hair.

Elsa smoothed his hair a bit , "You said that like you know Santa Claus so well."

"Well, I did know him. Not really close, thou."

"By the way, I've introduced myself. So who are you?" Elsa asked, "You have snow white hair, you can fly , and has a staff with odd shapes and… you're the same as me." Elsa watched Jack sticked his staff and poked his staff and immediately those snows made by Elsa rolled toward the corner.

Jack turned his head a little, " My name is Jack Frost . The Spirit of Winter, that's why I can control snow, ice and wind—and well, can't be seen by anyone."

Elsa used her strength to roll the snows—just like Jack—while listening. "But if you can't be seen by anyone else, is that… very, very lonely?"

Snow-white haired boy was silent for a moment. His work was halted. His eyes looked shocked. But then, he smiled sadly—if you were observant, as Elsa who can see everything clearly—and he rolled the snows into the corner, "Sort of."

"All of them can not see you?" Elsa asked again.

"No one ever could see me, except the Guardians and the other Spirits… and you," he replied lightly. He laughed half-heartedly.

"The Guardians?"

"Guardians of Children. They are spirits who guarded the dreams of children around the world. One of them is Santa Claus. And even Easter Bunny. And Tooth Fairy. And also Sandman the guardian of dream. But I only _know_ them, I'm not too familiar with them, I rarely talk to them. They're busy—and I'm not their friend who can break their work space's door and windows and disturb them if they're busy, you know?"

"Hm… Well then, have you ever celebrate Christmas? I mean, you know Santa Claus, you might be invited in his party or something—"

Jack shook his head, "Christmas is the busiest day for him. Nah, this side has been completed, what about yours, Elsa?"

Elsa turned her head, looked at her work , "Mine is done! Now we pile them all into one, okay?"

Jack nodded and quickly rolled those snow to Elsa's, and BOOM! It will be a giant pile of snow.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jack to Elsa.

"Just sit down and look," Elsa winked and smiled. She raised her hand toward the pile of snow, upholding the snow and then it started to form something.

Giant triangular shape. Oh, after a few minutes, it transformed into a giant cypress tree with its leaves. In the body of the ice tree, there was another sculpture like ribbon-form coiled around it. Some Christmas tree accessories such as bells, doves, shoes, candy canes, Santa Claus, Christmas deer, Christmas train, snowmen, a crescent moon, and others also appeared. Not to forget, at the top of the Christmas tree there was a star that is more like a giant snowflake—it was really beautiful.

"Merry Christmas to you, Jack!" Elsa developed a cheery smile and raised both her hands to the sky and showed her creation to Jack.

"This is…"

"A Christmas Tree for you—for you, you know! Because that real one," Elsa pointed at the giant Christmas tree located on the centre of Great Hall, "is for the kingdom. So I can't give it to you. So I made this for you. Do you like it?"

Elsa's blue eyes lit up and saw Jack's eyes intently. He was waiting for a reply from Jack before finally her tiny lips form the letter 'o' and looked guilty.

"Is it bad? You don't like it? Why are you crying, Jack?" Elsa looked worried. She shed Jack's tears that didn't stop. His face was very sad in Elsa's eyes. Elsa felt guilty. She wondered if the Christmas tree that she made wasn't made Jack happy at all.

"Jack? I will make a better Christmas tree, so please don't cry…" Elsa made a foothold so that now she has the same height as Jack. Her tiny hands were wiping tears from his eyelids. It was cold. Everything on Jack's cold. But the cold never bothered her at all, so she didn't care. All she cared about was that Jack wouldn't cry anymore.

" Jack… Please… Don't cry… I will make another one… If you cry, I feel like I want to cry, too… " said the little girl with teary eyes. Her hands wiped more tears which fell down on Jack's cheek.

"No… I'm…" Jack looked down. His large and pale white hand was holding Elsa's palms whose in his cheeks. It's warm. " I…"

"Jack?"

He hugged that little girl—very, very thight. Elsa was almost out of breath because of it. " Elsa, thank you… Thank you, Elsa… I—"

"So do you like it? " Elsa asked softly.

"I love it. Really." He hugged Elsa. Elsa could hear his sobs more clearly.

"Then, why are you crying? I thought you hate it…" Elsa began to shed tears too.

"It's happy tears…" Jack said, "I just met you, and you give me this… This is the my first Christmas and my first Christmas gift in decades in solitude…"

Elsa sobbed, "And you are the first person I see who is crying when someone gives gifts to them and celebrate Christmas together like this."

Jack cried with pleasure. This is the first time for him. The person he'd just met was the first person who could see him—could actually see him—and it had made him absurdly happy. And that she has the same power as him was surprised him and also gave the feeling that he was not alone. Even the little girl gave him a gift: a beautiful big Christmas tree, even though he never celebrated Christmas at all.

"Thank you, Elsa… Thank you…" he thanked her again. Elsa nodded and replied in a small voice.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Elsa."

"I'll make a better Christmas tree for you next year."

Jack shook his head , "You're the best—better than any Christmas Tree ever, my Little Christmas Tree…"

Elsa and Jack hugged tightly.

Hopefully next year they can celebrate Christmas again. Hopefully Jack will be happy and not crying anymore. Hopefully Elsa can still accompany Jack in the next year, the year after, and so on so that Jack won't be lonely anymore.

That's their prayer in front of the Christmas Tree.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

So I made a fanfic about Jack who met Elsa for the 1st time. LOL so sorry if you find a lot of grammatical errors, misstypos, or anything. English is not my mother language and I'm still learning about this. ._.)" btw alreadt posted it on my tumblr, but well, whatever... LOL


End file.
